The Legend of Zelda: The Two Gems
by Phazon Lord
Summary: Link finds his brother and sister that he never knew about. Ganondorf is freed and his body is separated from Ganon. They plan to destroy the world of Light by using the army of Altaria, which is an unknown land that is brought to life...
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda

The Two gems

Prologue

The Gods

In a realm that no one has entered, but only heard stories or old script of a legend.

The only way to get into their realm is by collecting the two gems, the gem of Plasma and the gem of Glacier. The Plasma is a fire gem that lives in the depths of Death Mountain. The Glacier gem lives in the depths of Ice Mountain. Many people have heard about this so they tried many times, but no one has even gotten close to get to the bottom of the lava. Every one who swam in the lava disintegrated and nothing remained of them, just memories.

Here is script of a few legends.

The gods have the power to destroy any race.

These creatures are locked up in a realm by the generation of sages before me.

No one not even I could with stand the power of these horrifying creatures.

The population of the gods has been seen by only the sages before me that sealed them away.

It has been passed on by me that the number of the gods of well of a thousand.

This writing I give to you I hope it will be passed on to the future.

I forbid you to stay away from these gods. They will destroy anyone in sight.

These gods will live for ever unless killed by some being.

If you destroy this race, every last one, the last god will pick the one who is the most unique and can become evil or all ready is.

Also once the gods are destroyed the world of the gods opens up and will be added unto Hyrule.

This information shall be keep told unto all of Hyrule.

The Creeves

The Creeves are very smart and very mysterious. They live on a island.

No one believes they exist because no one has seen them any where to be found besides the castle and temple of the creeves. This information cannot be further written there is no more knowledge known of this race.

The Elementals

The elementals have never been seen because they are created in the new land.

After the gods get destroyed the new land of Hyrule appears and the ten temples of elements and more temples.

The elementals would live inside those temples guarding the leader of all elements.

No more data received from this race.

Written by:

The Sage of Light


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The Past

We take this story to the past where we go into detail on what happened during the years before The Ocarina of time.

The first war in hyrule's history was starting next dawn.

The war was being fought by the Light and the Dark. This would make history for the Light if it was a successful victory. If not there would be no persistence for the life of Light.

Light live a calm and peaceful life filled with gentle and kind people.

Dark are just the opposite of light. They are the most terrifying demons you'll ever meet. When you are around a dark you can feel the evil surrounding you. They are almost like a nightmare that never escapes your mind. Just the image of a dark will destroy your mind with fears beyond any expectation you could imagine.

Light have a sage of Light to protect them through out the battle. The sage is the most powerful light in Hyrule. He is a leader that controls the environment of Hyrule.

The dark have a leader of all dark. His name was never given to him so he is usually called master or Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord had two sons named Ganon and Ganondorf. These minions are twins and could be rulers if their father lost his life.

In the land of darkness there lived the dark. They used the light planet as there planet by just modifying it, but as if it is another world. None of the light exists in the dark world even though it is their world. In dark world the only thing modified is the Hyrule castle it is replaced a much larger castle and the town is also larger.

"Ganondorf, come here," Demon Lord said.

"Yes, Father what do you want?" Ganondorf said.

"I want you two to go on a mission," Demon Lord said.

"You mean me and Ganon?" Ganondorf questioned

"Yes," Demon Lord said.

"What mission?" Ganondorf asked curiously.

"Well, it's a mission that I will never complete, a mission that you must do with Ganon. The mission is never been complete, but it has been started by me." Demon Lord said.

"What am I going to be doing?" Ganondorf asked as he thought of many things he could do.

"You know what this is?" Demon Lord said as he pulled out a clear ball with a black energy cloud in the middle, it almost looked like it had a storm raging inside of it, but only was black.

"No, what is it?" Ganondorf asked even more questions to get as much information as possible.

"This is a dark gem. This gem is a one of a kind gem. There are 8 more gems that I what you to get. These gems are one of kind. They each hold an element. You do not know the power of the gem do you?" Demon Lord said vigorously.

"I'm guessing it is very powerful," Ganondorf said.

"Well, just this gem its self isn't very powerful, but when they are combined they are more powerful they you could imagine." Demon Lord said.

"This task sounds like it is worth it," Ganondorf said.

"Well the tasks are very difficult, and the gems are well placed in very dangerous places, but I know the locations of where they are," Demon Lord said.

"So, are you going to tell me what gems they are and where they are?" Ganondorf asked as if he was interested.

"I made a list just recently. It will tell you where each individual gem is and where it is. Good luck my son." Demon Lord said as he pulled out the list and lends it out to him.

"I will try my best," Ganondorf said as he took the list from the hand of his father.

Ganondorf looked up to his father for his courage, power, and leadership of the king of Dark. He has always wanted to be like him.

"Let's Go!" Demon Lord yelled.

The Dark were already lined up in a fighting stance. They lined up in a square going 100 by 100 which is 10,000 men that are ready for battle.

The Demon Lord started marching towards his army and soon went to the front of the group saying, "This morning is the rise for the dark. You should not question that we will win this war. This war has been decided already all it takes is time, but this is our time and we shall win!" Demon Lord shouted.

"Let's go and win this war, our first war." Demon Lord said.

One of the dark in the front of the large group started to talk saying, "Sir what do you mean our first war?"

"Well, that is simple to say, because if we win there will still be many more light to kill and we do not have the time to kill every single one yet. Confused? Let me explain this in detail. The Light that are going to fighting are just the best of all for the whole world of the Light and we are the best of Dark world. Whoever wins there are still many more men that will continue to fight until they destroy every Light or Dark remaining." Demon Lord explained to everyone.

"I see Demon Lord," the dark said that just asked him the question.

"Let's march to the battlefield," Demon Lord said to the army of Dark.

The Dark marched to a warp that leads to Light World while the young Dark watched them.

Ganondorf had so much faith that they would win that he wasn't worried.

Ganon walked up to Ganondorf and said, "Are you worried about dad?"

"No," Ganondorf said without hesitation.

"Why?" Ganon asked curiously.

"Because they are going to win," Ganondorf said.

"How do you know?" Ganon asked curiously.

"Ganon you need to toughen up, you act too child like and you worry too much!" Ganondorf said.

Ganon almost had tears run down his cheeks by Ganondorf insults.

Ganon slowly walked away sad and dragging his feet to show his sadness.

Ganondorf was ashamed of his brother by being so soft. He also thought of why he is. It didn't make any sense because he is a dark and he is supposed to be tough.

Ganondorf looked at Ganon and saw a few tears fall to the ground. Ganondorf nodded his head.

"Ganon," Ganondorf said to get his attention.

Ganon looked at Ganondorf and said, "Yes?"

"I have to tell you something," Ganondorf said.

"What is it?" Ganon said.

"Our dad gave us mission and we have to complete it to become the most powerful people in the world," Ganondorf said like he already had the power.

"When are we going to do it?" said Ganon.

"Right now, so pack the food and I'll get our weapons from our father,"

Ganon ran to the storage room with a bag while Ganondorf walked to the weapons room. Ganon grabbed hundreds of items and stuffed them into a bag.

The bag was a special bag that can fit anything the size of ten feet and smaller as many times as you want. When Ganon put an item in it would shrink and would be sent to another realm, but it is in the bag. If Ganon wanted an item all he would have to do is hold the bag in his hands and think of the item he wanted and it would appear in his hands.

Ganondorf grabbed a sword and a shield for himself. The sword was a shiny black sword with a black jewel close to the handle. The shield was also a shiny black with a ruby outline of the shield. The shield was round but, the top had a point. The shield and sword were so shiny that it had a mirror image.

Ganondorf strapped his sword and shield around him and grabbed two golden swords. They were a little smaller than ganondorf's sword. He held the swords in each hand and walked to meet up with Ganon.

Ganon was finished with stocking food in the bag and started to run to meet up with Ganondorf.

Ganon soon saw sight of Ganondorf and said, "I got all of the food."

"Good," Ganondorf said.

"What is our mission?" Ganon said

"We are just going to collect these powerful energy sources," Ganondorf said.

"Where is it?" Ganon said like a child.

"I have no clue, but our dad gave us this paper to tell us where each and every gem is," Ganondorf said as he pulled it out and showed it to himself and Ganon.

Ganondorf and Ganon read

This is the order you will do it in.

Water element, Located in the depths of a lake. Hint: The zora will guard it.

Wind element, located on an island. Hint: the creeves will guard it.

Ice element, located at a peak of a floating mountain. Hint: the gorons will guard it.

Fission element, located in a hidden city. Hint: elementals will guard it. To get to the hidden city search the sky.

Lightning element, located in a hidden city. Hint: elementals will guard it. To get there search the clouds.

Chrono element, located in the volcano of time. Hint: search the depths of the Chrono lava.

Fire element, located in the depths of the lava. Hint Death Mountain have no clue how to go into the lava.

Fusion element, congratulations you have your final element, but I can not tell you much where the location is. I did find a riddle or something about it. Here it is: The element is not to be found by any mortal. You have to be strong to face us. We guard it and we treasure it with our lives. It keeps us alive and strong. You seek this treasure you must go to the house of the gods.

Right as Ganondorf finished reading about the house of the gods he knew the exact place of where to find it.

Ganondorf said, "I know where it is,"

"What, you know where what is?" Ganon said.

"The Fusion Gem," Ganondorf said.

"Where is it?" Ganon asked.

"I had a dream about it." Ganondorf said.

"Well, the dream could be lying to you," Ganon said.

"I knew it we are going to win this war," Ganondorf said.

"How did you come to that conclusion," Ganon said.

"Why would I get that dream in the first place? There has to be a reason. The Fusion Gem is mine!" Ganondorf said.

"Well, nice story, but if your dream is wrong then we will lose right. I go with you until you tell me where the Fusion Gem is." Ganon said.

"Alright, the gods are the ones that look after the triforce. The triforce is in the realm of the gods where they keep it. The realm is a very sacred place that is hidden in Light world. Well, all of the gems are in Light World." Ganondorf said as Ganon interrupted by saying, "Why won't you tell me how to get to the realm?"

"First we have to go to the temple of time and enter the sacred seal. Then we have to enter the warp. The warp leads us to the realm, but that is not all. We have to get two gems from the depths of Death Mountain and the depths of Ice Mountain. They are called the Plasma and Glacier gem," Ganondorf said.

Ganon asked interested in his story, "What tasks are there?"

"Well, first of all you are checked to see if you are worthy or not. Of course we are not because in my dream they said that there is only one chosen one that is has a destiny. They also said you'll be slain by a weapon of great power. As I entered I saw them giving power to this sword and I guess that is what the weapon is." Ganondorf said.

"A sword?" Ganon said.

"Yes, just a sword," Ganondorf said.

"Well, tell all you know about this realm." Ganon said.

"Well, first of all, the realm feels like you are floating above the clouds and all you see is white. I have no clue what these gods are doing besides making the sword. These gods have so much power they could destroy the whole world. I asked my self why they don't destroy me if I'm so threatening. The dream ended right there and I wished I knew something more about the gods." Ganondorf said.

Ganon was stunned to hear his dream.

Well, Ganon we best be off and start on our first gem.

While Ganon and Ganondorf left the Dark warriors arrived at Light World.

Demon Lord said, "Where are those Lights?"

The Dark waited in this wide open area in the middle of no where. Where they were suppose to be fighting.

The Demon Lord looked up and saw black clouds coming towards them.

"Looks like there is going to be a storm," A Dark said.

The Demon Lord looked at the devilish clouds that are in front of him. An explosive lighting bolt flashed and hit the ground with intensive shock. A loud noise echoed through their ears.

"That was close," The Demon Lord said.

Another Lightning bolt flared and blinded their eyes. A instant sound came rushing piercing their eyes.

No one made any noise.

The Dark saw the Light coming from the distance as they marched firmly and smooth towards them.

A Lightning bolt hit in between the Light and the Dark hitting thin air.

The sound was enormous, but no one cared about the noise they all concentrated on their opponents in front of them.

The Light was a mile away from the enemies they hated from the start.

"A three quarters of a mile and we will stop," The sage of Light said.

The sage of Light is the leader for the Light. He is the strongest of the Light. The sage is wearing a golden cloak covering most of his body. He had golden eyes, shoes, and gloves.

The Light's were a half mile away now and having a large desire to kill a Dark.

"Don't be afraid to kill a Dark! A Dark has been your enemy! None will cease to give you the will to live! They will kill you if they have a moment they will do it! Don't let them destroy you! You will not let them take away your life only the ones that fight for them! The ones that live on longer are the ones who fight for the Light!" The sage spoke to all of the Light.

The Light was a quarter mile away from the Dark.

"Stop!" The sage yelled.

The sage teleported to the Demon Lord and said, "We are ready give your all if you want to live."

The sage teleported in front of his army, ready for the war.

A Light that was standing right by the sage said, "I have prepared for this for a long time. There is a legend about me saying my name and that I will be the one to win the war, the final war."

"Really, what is your name?" The sage said surprised.

"My name is Link and I will protect you with my life." Link said.

"I don't need protection against the army, they are weaklings. What I'm worried about is the Demon Lord the king of Dark. I've heard he has a son named Ganondorf or something like that," The sage said.

"Well, neither was I. The Demon Lord will be though that is why I will protect you." Link said.

"Really, so you think that these Dark are weak? Like you could kill all of them by yourself if you wanted?" The sage said.

"Pretty much," Link said.

"Excellent we might win this war. I have a plan, how about you go and fight all of those Dark and I will shoot large energy to get many of them. So we have all of the Dark Kill the Demon Lord. Does that sound okay?" The sage said.

"Sure, I will do it!" Link said excited.

"All of Light Listen up we are going to have this strong warrior will approach the Dark and I will shoot magic at them so we can save lives! So stay where you are!" The sage yelled

"Stay here and wait for the Light to attack us," The Demon Lord said.

"Go." The sage said.

Link ran as fast as he could towards the Dark.

"Holy crap he runs really fast!" The sage said.

The Lights didn't have much faith in him.

The sage could sense the lack of confidence in the Light so he said, "Give him faith he is Light. If you act that way you are just fightint to live! Come on fight for Light! If you are afraid of dieing don't be. Dieing is just another part of life, but living is a gift of life only given to the ones who really need life."

The Light started to yell which was supposed to be a sort of cheer for Link the bravest warrior of the Light.

Link was really close to the Dark.

"Kill him now! He is a foul to come alone! He must want to die quick." The Demon Lord said.

The Dark started charging magic.

The sage started charging his magic to protect Link. The energy was enormous. It was forming into a ball that was floating in mid air in between both of his hands.

His hands were formed like he was holding a basket ball, but one hand was on top on was at the bottom.

The energy was a brighter gold color that was growing rapidly.

The sage fired the golden energy. The energy was enormous and very powerful. It already passed Link and Hit many of the Dark.

The energy exploded and burned many of the Dark. They screamed as they were disintegrated by the power of the sage of light. The Fire started to enlarge and spread by every unit of the Dark.

Link pushed himself up into the air to complete a goal. Link forced himself to land in the middle and will accomplish his goal. The goal would not need any more effort, by time until this destination is met.

Link killed the Dark below him and landed on the ground. Link stabbed a Dark in front of him and turned a three sixty with his sword in front to make room for him. He knew he needed to kill all of the Dark.

All of the Dark around Link looked at him and started to go after him. The Dark started to compact into the spot where Link was. Almost like a black hole. They were all getting sucked in where Link was.

Link looked directly at a dark wanting to kill him. Link looked around and tried to find the quickest opening. His mind was rushing and heat was rising. His mind had to find the spot.

Link found a light between some of the Dark and knew it was his only chance to survive.

Link ran toward the Light and sliced any Dark in his way. The Dark would try to slice him left and right when that was about to happen, a large explosion occurred destroying several dark in front of him. Link knew he had to run for that opening if he wanted to live.

Link still cutting up many of the dark trying to clear his way to get out of the middle of the Dark. He saw many bright lights at the corner of his eye and then Glanced at it.

Link knew right off the bat it was magic going right towards him. He saw a much larger portion of magic hitting the dark magic and making the magic crash into the army of Dark.

Link finally got out of the army and wasn't surrounded anymore.

Link turned around and started slicing up the Dark.

The Light watched in shock not knowing if he will survive this battle that he has created.

The war almost was like a repeat over and over. The sage was casting magic to help Link with his battle as Link was cutting up the evil Dark that dared to attack Link.

The Dark army was almost vanished from the world of which the Light owned. The Light army was very pleased that they wouldn't have to loose their lives.

"Light let's march towards the Demon Lord," The sage said.

The Light started marching as Link was finishing off the remaining Dark army.

The Light sage talked to the Demon Lord by his mind saying, "Demon Lord let's see how well you do against my army," The Light Sage said very confident with victory.

The Light sage stopped and yelled to the army, "Attack the Demon Lord, Now!"

The Demon Lord didn't look worried at all. Just stood there calm and focused at the same time.

The army got very close when The Demon Lord shoots an enormous energy wave killing all of the people in the front line defense. The Demon Lord didn't stop he continued to shoot large pulses of energy at the force that tried to destroy his power and his life.

The wave of energy is a large horizontal energy that will take out the first line of the force. The Demon Lord made it long enough to take out the whole front line of the army.

The Demon Lord fired many of his rapid azure energy waves at the army.

One of the Lights in the front line defense yelled" Roll on the ground whenever he shoots his magic at us, we must stop him!"

The Demon Lord shot another ripple of energy at them. Half the army listened and rolled dodging the wave by going underneath it.

The Demon Lord laughed because he actually saw some intelligence come from them.

The Demon Lord used both hands to shoot two energy waves at them with one on top and one on the bottom.

The energy waves were now very difficult to dodge.

The army of light tried to go in between both of them which many failed to succeed.

The army was getting very close to them so the Demon Lord shot three energy waves to stop them at all costs.

The army tried to jump over, but was too high for most of them.

The Demon Lord brought out a black magic sword that he just barely created and sliced mid air as it shot a ball of energy at a guy that was really close.

The Demon Lord now was surrounded by the army of about one thousand.

The Demon Lord shouted in a deep dark and evil voice saying, "You will never destroy me! I have the power far greater then any of you on this battle ground combined!"

One of the men in the army surrounding The Demon Lord through a powerful swing of his sword at him right as he put up a shield.

"Take out his shield! We have to destroy this nightmare before he does it to all of us!" One of the soldiers yelled as he whacked at the shield constantly.

The Demon Lord's eyes glowed an evil red that made everyone's mind concentrate on a fear of their worst nightmares, a nightmare which they could not run away from.

A large blinding flash was created by The Demon Lord which was seen by The Sage of Light and Link.

The flash faded quickly as Link and The sage of Light saw nothing left besides The Demon Lord.

Link said to himself, "Not even their armor remained by that powerful blast."

The Sage of Light teleported to Link's destination and said, "Link I will fight him alone. If I die you must fight him and destroy him. Link I promise that I will weaken him enough for you to put him where he belongs. Destroy him Link."

"How come you will not kill him?" Link said.

"I will try. Link it appears there is still another warrior that survived help her she is laying on the ground. I must destroy him." The Sage of Light said as he teleported.

Link aided the warrior which is a lady. The lady said "I'm alright how about you?"

Link said "I'm fine besides the fact that I will have to fight The Demon Lord after The Sage of Light has weakened him or if he dies."

"Oh my gosh that's horrible I can't believe he has such faith that you will destroy The King of Dark!"

Link was instantly attracted to this woman that he would do anything for her. His heart became weak as he said, "Your Company makes me stronger, but weaker in emotion and mind."

The woman was very embarrassed and shocked to hear what he was saying. She started to blush an intense red which made her whole face red. She said with a giggle, "My name is Lorin,"

"I know how you feel but to be honest I have never felt so much power in love before it makes me pleased to see it. All I am saying is um, um, that…. I love you in way I can't begin to describe. I just barely met you and I been shot in the heart as it started to begin to grow." Link said very romantically but almost as if he was sad to say it.

"I don't know what to say. I don't even know your name. What is your name?" Lorin said very curiously trying not fall in his trap.

"Oh, I'm very sorry not introducing myself. Well, I am Link A warrior which should be general by now and is about to be killed by the most fierce enemy on this world." Link said trying to make it a comedy."

Lorin tried to hold the laugh. Lorin did not want to tell him anything she was very frightened by his presence. So thought she was losing her mind because she was in love also.

Lorin nodded her head thinking, "this can't be happening. how can you fall in love? this is to fast. it's not possible for anyone." Lorin said talking to herself.

Lorin did not want to admit that she was in love with him "it wouldn't be right," Lorin said to herself.

"I know how you are feeling. this is a bit of a rush for you I'm sure of it. I want you to know this love is powerful between us. It, It makes me feel like I can destroy that awful creature with ease. This love is to secret please tell me something!" Link said in pain not knowing if she loves him.

"I, I, I… have nothing to say for you. You are just trying to make something up just so you will make me fall in this trap you have created for me!" Lorin said upset.

"Don't say that you killing my power. You're making me weak. I feel this instant love for and from you. I can see this vision, Stop it, stop I..!" she said interrupting Link's speech almost like she was very sad.

Lorin started to believe him as she was feeling his pain for love that was not purposely done for Link.

Link started to walk away feeling very weak and very sad, so sad that nothing meant anything to him. Link didn't care If he died by The Demon Lord when Lorin said, "Link I feel…, come back please. I'm feel what you feel this power surrounding us, this love is overwhelming, but I feel and know by these whispers that I hear that this love was suppose to happen. It will happen because I love you."

A long pause of peace started and was destroyed by a clash of swords from the Sage of Light and The Demon Lord.

Link and Lorin knew that the battle has started and Link would have to fight him after the sage's death.

Link walked back towards Lorin looking directly at her as she was doing the same. Link and Lorin put their arms around each other and looked at each other.

Link felt his strength running through him that he never felt before. It kept getting stronger and stronger.

Lorin was extremely beautiful to Link it made his heart weak and his physical abilities enhance mentally.

Link felt this love like it could never be broken apart. It was almost like it was eternal.

"If you died I would die. My body would collapse like I was dropped from the air. My bones would feel weak as long as my power to hold myself up." Link said.

"You will never lose me. I will live only if you do. You must kill The Demon Lord. Then we can start a whole new beginning in our lives." Lorin said.

"I will destroy him by the power given unto you. I'm very surprised what true love can give. The power is amazing, but if found it impossible to win he would put every ounce of energy left in he or she's body to win the war. I'm sure if someone experienced true love and it was broken by a death the other person still a live would unleash enormous power. I will write that in a legend to be passed on for many years to come. It will expose the true meaning of love which can be found easily if you see the one." Link said.

Lorin said almost in tears by Link's speech, "You really love me that much?"

Link didn't even hesitate and said, "Yes, and I swear this was not a set up, that I have been planning this. I felt this love when I first set eyes upon you. Lorin, Will you marry me?"

"Yes Link I will marry you," Lorin said while she was crying.

Link and Lorin started to kiss on the lips. This kiss gave Link more knowledge on true love. He felt like it was unstoppable he was becoming very gentle and would do anything for his true love.

Link separated himself from Lorin to check the battle. The battle wasn't going to last much longer. He saw that the Light Sage was getting extremely weak and The Demon Lord still had quite a bit of energy.

"I want you to have this," as he pulled out an enormous emerald that fit in his whole hand, "This will be our gift to bring us together, to remember me if I die I must go and see if I can save The Sage of Light.

Lorin was in shock more by Link when he said that he had to leave. Lorin couldn't believe that the person of her dreams is risking his life to save someone else. Lorin knew that Link wouldn't live if he fought The Demon Lord. She hoped he would come back alive, but it seemed impossible.

Lorin said, "I'll always remember you forever. What if you survive I want to see you again?"

"Don't worry if I win I'll find you. I have to go now this is my chance to strike he turned his back!" Link said.

Link started to run towards The Demon Lord as fast as he could. Link was surprised he could run this fast. Link thought and knew it is the power that Lorin has given him. This happiness made his power grow, but he knew he couldn't be happy to win he had to fight angry.

Link said in his mind as he was still running towards The Demon Lord, "This power given to me makes me feel like I will win, I will never be crushed by that demon! I feel like I can win him. My only choice is to fight and survive for Lorin.

Link saw that The Demon Lord was going to finish off The Sage of Light by a large ball of energy being created.

Link sliced The Demon Lord in the arm so he would stop charging his energy and concentrate on the bigger threat which was Link.

The Demon Lord grunted and turned towards him saying, "You which to fight against me. You weak little warrior, I could squash you like a bug. Your presence is insignificant just like the so called The Sage of Light. You will not destroy me. You will be the cause of why you lost the war because it was your duty to kill me and you know it. I will enjoy killing both of you, but first I will make this child pay for what you have done to my arm. You made it bleed slightly. You will have to try harder than that to stop me from existing at all, and by time my existence would be nothing if you were to kill me today. Bring it on your move. Go for it.

The Demon Lord was smiling thinking that Link was weak sauce and not very power also that he would win.

Link tried to stab The Demon Lord, but he created a sword and blocked it by hitting it down to stop Link's sword from traveling to his heart.

Link thought about Lorin and how she was feeling and he knew she was worrying about him every second of this battle. Link also thought of the power of true love that he was stronger by Lorin's presence.

Link's mind focused on he must do to defeat him. Link felt power that he did not understand. He knew he must learn to use it.

The Demon Lord threw rapid strange whacks from his sword at Link. Link constantly blocked his strange technique with the sword. Link still didn't understand his technique with the sword.

Link couldn't keep up with the speed he was going with the sword Link lost track where his sword was going and was stabbed all the way through his stomach.

The Demon Lord laughed as he removed his sword from his stomach.

Link fell to the ground as The Demon Lord stabbed Link's chest. Link could not believe this pain. He could not believe that he failed; he wanted to win the war very badly. Link could not believe the power of The Demon Lord.

The Sage of Light said to himself, "The war is over, The Sage of Light generation is long gone. I failed to give my power to Link. I'm sorry Sages; I failed to win the war that was important. This world will end all because of me. I wasn't strong enough.

The Demon Lord was about to finish off Link as he saw instantly The sage of water, wind, ice, chrono, fission, lightning, fire, and fusion.

The Demon Lord said, "You will not stop me. I have gained my full strength back by regenerating."

The Sage of Fusion said, "By the power of the sages we will stop. You can not take on all of us at once you will surely die. Sages attack!"

"You talked to long," The Demon Lord said as he fired a huge amount of magic that destroyed the sages.

"Wow, that was easy but it did waste a whole ton of my energy, but oh well it will come back in a matter of minutes unless you two helpless people of Light try to stop me, but I will not let that happen so who should die first The Sage of Light or this pathetic warrior? It doesn't matter to me. I will choose this loser warrior because I do not know him and The Sage of Light is this holy person that was suppose to protect this world. Well done, well done. You just gave me twice as much land and I don't have to worry about another light after we start invade all of Light World and kill all of the innocent people."

The Demon Lord walked closer to Link to show that he was ready to destroy him.

"Any last words," The Demon Lord said as he started to charge up magic.

Link was very upset that The Demon Lord killed the sages.

"I hate death, or is it torture, or both? One of these options that I'm thinking of is giving me anger that I've never felt before. This anger is becoming power that I only felt by Lorin, but I feel as if it is becoming a reality. I know I can kill The Demon Lord. I know that this power caused by my anger made me more powerful then The Demon Lord right know. My wounds are healed I can feel no pain from them. I know what I must do as he gripped his sword that was lying in his hand." Link said to himself.

Link got up extremely quick. Before The Demon Lord could act Link whacked at his neck as hard as he could. His anger gave him his power. Link harnessed the energy that was discovered just a second ago and used it to finish of The Demon Lord.

The Demon Lord's body and head fell at the same time. Link at that time that he knew he defeated the most powerful creature in Light and Dark World.

"Link come here," The Sage of Light said weakly.

Link didn't ask any question and went directly to The Sage of Light.

"Yes, what is it?" Link asked.

"How did you have all that energy to destroy The Demon Lord? In that very second you were sad and angry and I could see an explosive power coming from you. You had so much power coming from you I could see it erupting out of your body then you destroyed the beast." The Sage of Light said.

"I felt an unknown power come from me. I most learn how to use it." Link said.

"You will, you will. I all you need is my power of the sage and you will have much knowledge and that is how you will find your mysterious power of yours. I see that you have made a close friend; you are going to marry her aren't you, I can feel the love you have for her. It's very interesting that you were able to fall in love that fast. Link I must tell that your power will be passed on to your family. Most likely that every one of your kids will have this power. So I've decided to give my power as I pass on to better place." The Sage of Light said.

"No you can't die!" Link said.

"Sorry Link, but no one can save me not even you, but I must give you my power so that you can keep the generation of sages going." The sage of Light said.

"Sage I'm not stupid, but you have no power left to give you are helpless, you don't even have the power to walk anymore." Link said seriously.

"Link, it seems you have a lot to learn, but I do not have the time to tell you. Link hurry, take my hand!" The Sage of Light said.

Link immediately took his hand as The Sage of Light said, "You will no have the authority that I hold. Link it is in your hands now. Use this power wisely."

The Sage of Light had a concentrated look on his face then it faded. The Sage of Light started to glow an intense blue. The energy that surrounded him instantly was sent to Link. The Sage of Light instantaneously died after the energy left his body.

Link felt the enormous power blow up inside of him. The power was unreal. Link had a feeling that he would not survive this energy that was given to him it was too much for him. He was getting stronger, but weaker at the same time. Link could not harness this energy.

Hours passed as Link suffered. The power that Link was trying to absorb was shaking the Hyrule's ground making a far by town which was easily twenty or thirty miles away from where Link was.

At the town Lorin felt the ground shake and she felt that Link was suffering. She knew she had to help some how.

"Link in know you are having a hard time right know, but you will make it, you will survive what ever task you are facing this very moment." Lorin said to herself.

Lorin started running to his position very worried.

Back to where Link's position is.

Link felt so much pain he knew he wasn't going to live through this painful event. His mind felt like to much information was cramped inside and he couldn't hold any more, but yet this evolution doesn't care, it will destroy him if they have to; force if necessary, what ever this transformation takes to make him a Sage.

Link knew all was lost. Link felt this light, this happy feeling inside of him, inside of his mind. It was Lorin the only thing that made him happy. Lorin was the only thing strong enough to get through his brain. Link tried to keep that thought on top of the rest of the several thoughts getting created over second.

The thought was slipping; he could not hold it, he knew it was going to be forgotten. Link thoughts were surrounding and were overlapping the single thought that even cared for right know. Darkness was coming in his mind the thought vanished from Link's mind making this evolution impossible to over come.

Link did care any more he didn't care about life his mind was overcoming with darkness. He felt too much pain.

After all the long hours of torture by becoming a sage Link let go of the energy to stay a live. Link fell on the ground hitting his face first.

Lorin was finally at link's location so she could help him. She noticed that the ground was not shaking and the bright light was gone. She saw Link lying on the ground. She ran even faster, Lorin was extremely concerned.

Lorin put link's head on her lap and pulled on a red potion from her pocket.

She pulled out a needle and started shooting the red potion so it would get to his blood and veins much faster.

Lorin gave him many shots of the red potion.

Lorin started to cry not knowing if he would survive.

"Link I love, come back to me. I need you. You saved this world I know you did." Lorin said trying many ways to see if he would hear any word.

"This can't be happening. I barely even know you and I fell like I've lost everything by your death." Lorin said.

"Link you can't die like this, you must fight what ever it is and come back to this world. Please do it for me." Lorin cried even more.

Lorin fell on Link's body and started to ball.

Link shot straight up extremely quick knocking Lorin on her back.

"Lorin, I felt like I died, but it was my struggle to survive the last part of the sage evolution. Lorin I did it, I am The Sage of Light. Let's go and officially get married. I want to live close to Hyrule field. There is so much more of an adventure when anyone is close to Hyrule.

Link and Lorin got married in The Temple of Time. They lived an enjoyable life, a life which wasn't any different from any human.

This Story will be updated with more of the past yet to come. I'm sure you will enjoy this story it has been planned out beginning to end all it takes is time to finish this. Please continue to R&R. So I can see more than one person enjoys this story that I've put much time into.

P.s. some of the grammar might be off so try your best to read this document.


End file.
